Fear
by twweks
Summary: Lacy is raped and Professor Severus Snape just happens to find her. Contains rape, harsh language...
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning **_

I was almost home, I kept telling myself. I glanced behind me once more to see if I had a follower. I could see no one but it still felt I was being followed… Jeez, Lacy, You are losing it no one is behind you. I had already casted a spell to reveal anyone stalking me, just to make sure, but it still felt like there was someone there watching. I speed up and turned into a dark alleyway, the same one I go down every night. Why was tonight so different? Something felt off. I started and dropped my wand as a cat ran out from behind some trash, how silly of me. I bent down to pick up my wand and then I was on the ground. I let out a quick scream as someone pulled me to my knees by my hair. A man stood before me, he was filthy with ripped clothes and long stringy hair, dirt smeared on his face and an evil look in his eyes. He chuckled at me as I looked up at him with fear in my eyes. _Why hadn't my spell worked?_ I asked myself, it should have revealed anyone following me.

"Look what I have found here," he said menacingly as he circled around me. "what is a sweet little tart like you doing out here at this time of night?" He grabbed me by my hair again and pulled my head up towards him, I could feel his breath against my ear as he licked from the corner of my mouth to my ear. I instantly tried to struggle free, I pulled away, but he grabbed me by my ankle and with no effort, forcefully pulled me back towards him.

"What do you want?" I screamed at him. Surely someone would hear me, they had to. Surely I was not the only one out at this time of night. He laughed again at me and grabbed my chin forcing me to look up at him.

"I want to make you hurt, my little tart" he said softly. Next thing I know he was ripping my dress. He was so fast, and strong, he couldn't be a regular wizard. "Oh you are so so pretty, love." I whimpered softly and his face lit up. He was getting off on the fact that I was so scared. He jerked me against the brick wall of the alley and I felt my back scrape against it. He managed to rip of my dress completely and I struggled even more, but it was a lost cause he was too damn strong. His hand wandered and found my breast. I look away from him trying to find where my wand was. He was getting more forceful as he touched me.

"Please," I tried to beg. I felt so weak as I begged him. "please stop." I spotted my wand feet away, too far away for me to try to get. His hand moved lower and lower and I tried to fight back. I managed to drag my nails down his face leaving three streaks of blood. I inwardly smiled as he looked stunned that I was fighting back.

"You little bitch," he cursed under his breath. His hand finally found my private pasrts between my legs and I tried to break free of his iron grip. I screamed again and he started to rub. "Shut up, look at you such a dirt slut. You want me." He took his hand and wiped my wetness across my mouth. Tears started to run down my cheeks.

How did I end up like this? I always take this way home, I thought it was safe. Clearly I was wrong. I stared at my dress that laid in pieces just feet away. If only I could get my wand. Out of nowhere he threw me on the ground and before I could even try to crawl away he was on top of me, pinning me down. I started sobbing even harder and his grin got even wider. "Stop plea-," before I could finish my plead his dirty hand covered my mouth and his other hand unzipped his pants. Terror ran through me, I struggled and screamed into his hand, but he was relentless. I felt his hard sex against me.

"You dirty whore, you want me," he taunted "I want to hurt you so bad, my little tart." He pressed against me, and I bit his hand. He immediately struck my face and forced himself into me with a smile. "oh you feel so good." I closed my eyes and tried to wake myself up, surely this was a nightmare, but nightmares don't hurt like this. He panted in my ear as he forced himself into me repeatedly. I struggled and scratched and hit him, but nothing affected him. He was whispering threats in my ear and I stilled. What was the point in fighting anymore? He groaned as he finished inside me, and I just laid there. He zipped up his pants while looking down at me, and suddenly he kicked me with a look of pleasure on his face and with that he walked away.

I was still filled with fear, afraid to move. What do I do? I silently sobbed unable to move or make a noise. I moved my head and saw my wand mere inches from my face. I was so stupid… Why didn't I grab it before and defend myself. God I was so stupid. I saw my ruined dress lying on the ground. How was I going to get home? I can't just walk naked. I jumped as I heard quick footsteps, Was he coming back?


	2. Chapter 2: Help

_**Chapter 2: Help**_

Severus was walking home just like he always did every Thursday after his meetings with Albus at a local pub a few blocks from his house. He let out an audible sigh as he thought of what had asked him to do. This man will be the death of me, he thought. The street was empty this time of night in this muggle village, but something seemed a bit off, as if something bad has happened. Severus continued down the old cobblestone path. He was vigilante as always, one in his position could never be too aware. As he approached the upcoming alley he sensed an evil presence and slowed down, getting his wand at the ready. But as he turned the corner he was simply stunned.

"Lacy!" he exclaimed as he rushed to her side. He couldn't believe the sight. He instantly recognized his student by her vividly red hair that was now grimy and matted. She let out a scream of terror as he tried to get a better look at her injuries. Disgust and anger filled him as he saw her torn dress by her side and the bruises that were already forming on her thighs and breasts. What monster did this to her? Her eyes were wide with fear, and she was shaking as she tried to move away from Severus. Clearly she thought he was here to do the same. "Sshhhh," Snape tried to comfort Lacy while she sobbed pitifully on the cobblestone. Severus took his cloak and attempted to cover her up, when Lacy saw his hands coming towards her she began to kick and punch him away. In between her sobs she tried to plead with him.

"Please….. Pro-Professor no…. do-don't," What was she going to do? Her thoughts were scrambled, was Professor Snape here to hurt her too? What was he even doing around here? When she looked up at him she saw the pity in his eyes. She was so tired and she hurt everywhere and as she looked up at him she felt safe, she finally realized he was safe. Severus slowly wrapped her up in the cloak, covering her bruised broken body and Lacy went in to his arms silently sobbing. As she felt pressure all over her, she knew they were apparating somewhere.

With Lacy in his arms he started to walk up the path to his house. Where else would he bring her? He had no idea where her she lived or how to get ahold of her parents. And the least he could do was spare her the embarrassment of St. Mungo's. Lacy was no longer sobbing, and just had a dazed look in her eyes. He fumbled with his door as he entered his dark house, after muttering a few spells candles lite themselves giving light to the hallway and the fireplace in the living room where he was heading came to life. After setting her on the couch he gathered an array of healing salves and potions. Carefully administering them to her, he finally saw all the damage that was done to her delicate body. The bruises, the cuts and scratches, her left eye almost swollen shut. Bile rose up his throat at the sight of blood in-between her thighs, the monster raped her. What did she do to deserve this? Severus administed the last potion, Dreamless sleep, covered Lacy up, then sat at his desk and started writing a letter to send to Professor Dumbledore.

_Albus,_

_On my way back to my house after our meeting I came across Lacy McEvoy. She has been attacked. By the time I got there the monster who did this was already long gone. She is currently in my care. I suggest we immediately inform her parents, and then the Order. It could be that what we have always feared is finally happening. _

_~Professor Severus Snape_

Severus poured himself a glass of fire whiskey and sat across from Lacy. She looked so innocent, even with the potions he gave her she still looked tormented and in pain. Was this what the Order feared? Was this the work of the remaining deatheaters? So many questions needed answering. His owl interrupted his thoughts and dropped a letter on his lap:

_Severus,_

_Keep her safe! And speak of this to no one. Lacy's parents are dead and she is in an odd placement. I believe you are right in that what we feared of happening could in fact be happening. I will be there tomorrow afternoon._

_~Albus _


End file.
